


Faerghus Quartet

by TheViolinGirl



Series: Fire emblem 3 houses:musician version [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 3 quarters of the characters are minor cameos, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cellist Sylvain, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Love Confessions, Miklan is a good big bro, Music AU, Pianist Felix, most of the 3h cast appear in this but just a little bit, trumpetist ingrid, violinist dimitri, wholesome au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolinGirl/pseuds/TheViolinGirl
Summary: a fic exploring the lives of Ingrid Brandl Galatea,Sylvain Jose Gautier,Felix Hugo Fraldarius and Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.From their first experiences with their respective instrument,leading up to their concert in Fhirdiad for new years day
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Fire emblem 3 houses:musician version [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091615





	1. Ingrid centric

**Author's Note:**

> so the "Faerghus quartet" was mentioned in my last fic so i decided to explore the 4 members of the band

Imperial year 1166,Harpstring moon  
Galatea Estate,Morning

Ingrid Brandl Galatea had always loved to play the trumpet,even at a young age she enjoyed playing for her family and friends.She loved the sound and voice of her trumpet and the fact that she could move her body along with the music to "capture the feeling" of the music.Which often translated into dancing while she played.It was only a year since ingrid had started learning trumpet at age 3.now she was 4 and making rapid progress.the hoarse sounding hot cross buns that she used to play for her family were a thing of the past.though she sometimes needed a modified mic stand to hold the trumpet for her when playing long pieces or performing because she is still quite short compared to the trumpet itself and the instrument felt heavy in her little arms after a period of time,so her brother "invented" the mic stand.(well it's just a modded mic stand so that doesn't count as inventing) for her so she could play more easily.Ingrid was to play 'long long ago' for her friends and their families in a small concert.with Felix' big brother;Glenn being the accompanist for her.She liked playing music with him and he also enjoyed being her partner and accompanist.On the night of the mini concert for her friends and their families for the summer festival.What should be a solo by her turned into a wholesome and harmonius yet impromptu ensemble by the four kids with their families watching whole-heartedly and taking photos and videos of the four and that was when Glenn had an idea that she and other 3 boys could form a band which he dubbed "the faerghus quartet",because they all hailed from faerghus.Miklan was also happy for his little bro,coming over and prodding him in the cheek.which earned an annoyed pout from the younger ginger boy.  
Now,Ingrid was 18 and is getting ready for the concert of her life along with her band "the Faerghus quartet".She feels somewhat nervous and an unknown but annoying feeling was bubbling up in her gut in the shape of butterflies.She glanced at her fellow musicians.They all seemed so ready while she was sweating like a fountain and if the sweat thing kept up she would have to change her dress because of the sweat soaking through.  
Was she ready?  
She had to be.


	2. Felix centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story from Felix' POV (well,actually it's centered around his family rather than just him).  
> Felix is both a classical pianist and a jazz pianist.He loves the instrument as much as he hates it.He prefers playing alone than in a band.but his friends are an exception.Now he must put on the show of the century with his friends for the new year gala concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be based on my experiences with the piano

Imperial year 1165,Verdant rain moon  
Fraldarius estate,Morning

Usually Felix practiced the piano in the late afternoon or the evening before dinner.But today was an exception,His friends were coming over for the summer festival and surely they also want to play ensemble with him and Rodrigue said that his friends would be arriving in the afternoon so he had the morning to practice his part for 'long long ago'.A simple yet beautiful folk tune that was a favourite of many people both past and present.Felix quickly launched himself onto the piano stool in the grand hall and started to play his part of the music which Glenn had helped with the score so it could be played by a piano,a trumpet,a violin and a cello.Felix' friends also have a copy of the score on hand and he wondered if they had practiced their part or not.Felix knows what it's like to not practice your part when in an ensemble because he had played piano duets with his brother and sometimes he had forgotten to practice his part in the song and that earned him a couple of words from his brother.

Afternoon came,his friends arrived at the door,He was particularly happy about Dimitri,whom Felix quickly ran up to and threw his arms around him,beaming "DIMAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" which was a nickname that he called the young prince back then.Ingrid was walking up to felix and had asked him if he did practice or not.Felix told the girl that he had practiced all morning for this.and she nodded in acknowledgement and stated that she had been practicing hard as well.Sylvain was here as well,along with his cello,which to Felix was a giant violin that he sat down playing.Sylvain's big brother;Miklan was here as well,he had helped Glenn with the sheet music for the four.and now he was here to admire his brother's skills with his friends in the summer concert at Felix' manor.  
Felix and his friends needed some time to warm up and go through the song a few times before announcing that they were ready for the show.Glenn and Miklan were the unofficial "managers" of the band. and they,being good brothers to Felix and Sylvain,respectively helped set the stage and had everyone stand on the stage in their assigned spots.Miklan was also tasked with tuning Dimitri's scaled down violin (These things are hard to tune!) because he also tuned Sylvain's cello as well (it can't be that different).Felix had the important job of playing the anacrusis or the intro of the piece.Everyone on stage listened to Felix. and Ingrid,being the ingrid she is.Took the lead and the others had no choice to follow,but she was still in time with the other 3 albeit somewhat too loud on her trumpet.This made Dimitri look at her as if to say "quiet down please!" because she was playing as if she were a soloist but this was a group performance.  
in the end the quartet earned a standing ovation from their families and some "brotherly love" from Glenn and Miklan as well.That was their first concert.

Many more concerts came for the Quartet and this was going to be the biggest one of Felix' life yet.Was he ready?  
He had to be.  
Everyone else was.  
So should he.


	3. Sylvain centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story from a sylvain centric POV focusing on good brother Miklan (read the tags),his family and his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well,I don't know how to play cello but I know someone who does.  
> Something wholesome during dark times UwU

Imperial year 1165,Blue sea moon  
Gautier Estate,Just after lunch

For the ginger haired boy Sylvain,The best time for music was right after lunch.Because he believes that food digests better when you listened to fine music."Define 'fine music' " His older brother;Miklan teased.Sylvain was only five and had about one and a half years of experience with the cello.His friends;Ingrid,Dimitri and Felix had just been introduced to their respective instruments at the age of 3."I can play cello better than you!",Sylvain said to his brother playfully as he sat down with his cello in a well aired and bright room,with flowing curtains and tapestries.Sylvain claimed this room as his 'practice room' because to him,it had a romantic feeling to it;the gentle breeze sweeping over his hair as he played nursery rhymes and folk tunes while his parents and brother listened intently to his music."I hope my girlfriend likes cellos",Sylvain stated to his brother.In Miklan's mind,Only one person came up.It was Ingrid;The Galatea lass.Ingrid and Sylvain have met a few times before but Miklan doubts they're able to remember such early events.Sylvain could only remember a small girl with blonde hair tied into short braids with teal elastics,Which was Ingrid.Miklan also had an important job a year later as the "unofficial manager" of the Faerghus quartet;a band featuring Dimitri,Sylvain,Ingrid and Felix.Named by Glenn;Felix' older brother.He also had the job of tuning Dimitri and Sylvain's instruments because those two were still too little to tune their instruments themselves.A decade or so later,He was in the seats in a grand theater in the capital,Fhirdiad.Waiting to see Sylvain and his friends perform the new year gala concert.Sylvain was backstage.His stomach filling with nerves along with a strange feeling that he just couldn't shake off.He wanted to go give ingrid a reassuring shoulder pat but relented because seeing her in a pre-concert-sweating-like-a-fountain-train-wreck state like that,Physical contact may result in him losing all of his teeth.And he didn't want to cause a ruckus backstage

What's this feeling that he couldn't shake off

Was it love?

Or was it just nerves


	4. Dimitri centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story from a Dimitri and his family centric POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,congrats on making it this far.  
> I also play violin (But I'm not very good) so yeah   
> Enjoy!!

Imperial year 1166,Pegasus moon

Fhirdiad,Royal palace,Blaiddyd territory,late morning

For the young prince of Faerghus,The best time for musical activities was late morning and in a bright,well aired room or the palace gardens where the birds sang and the breeze caressed one's skin.Dimitri had always loved the violin,The sound,The way his little fingers flew on and off the fingerboard and how he could move his body along the rhythm of the music to 'feel the music'.His Parents and family also loved to watch him play and practice.When he met the other three members of the soon-to-be Faerghus quartet He didn't just gain friends,But also gained a broader perspective of music in general because his friends also played a variety of instruments,Ingrid played trumpet,Felix played piano and Sylvain played cello.A few months later,Glenn and Miklan had established "The Faerghus quartet";A band that included Sylvain,Dimitri,Felix and ingrid were in.On their first 'concert' together,Which was for the summer festival at Felix' place.He had to inch closer to ingrid and try to signal to her somehow that she was playing too loudly,and that it was overshadowing the other performers on the stage.Well,the mini concert was just playing for their families and their friends.That was just one of many concerts that he would perform in his career as a violinist.The biggest in his life as a young boy was the Fhirdiad folk festival when he was 9 or 10.He enjoys playing ensemble with his friends,seeing it as a way to deepen their bonds with one another.Though he had the highest status in the band (he is the prince).But he isn't the leader or the head.No one was the leader,they all followed and led each other through the music.But Felix was head of tuning.He just had to play an A on the piano while the others tuned and warmed up before the big performance.

Now Dimitri was 18,He was backstage with his fellow bandmates,Preparing for the biggest performance of their lives in the Fhirdiad theater.His family,along with his friends',were in the audience as well.He was dressed in a suit,not a fancy business one,it was the tailcoat musician suit thing.Felix and Sylvain also had similar garb.Ingrid wore a long sleeved teal dress with sparkling rhinestones,Her hair was elaborately done by her sister.Dimitri tried to tune his violin by ear but failed,so he asked ingrid to play an A on her trumpet while he re-tuned his instrument.Usually Felix led the tuning but the grand piano was onstage and Felix was centering himself before beckoning him and the others so walk onstage and make final preparations for "The show of the century".


	5. Show of the century!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Faerghus quartet puts on the show of the century while their proud families watch along with some friends and aquaintances

The quartet was preparing backstage as crowds of people filled the grand halls of Fhirdiad theater,Their families and friends included.Lambert and Rodrigue were dressed in handsome suits while the women wore sparkling evening gowns and had their hair in elegant up-do's.Behind the curtains of the grand stage were the Faerghus four,Half ready but half nervous.Felix mused to his friend;Dimitri "If we blow this concert,It's all on you.Ok?".The notion made the blonde man snigger because,Back then,When they were kids,Dimitri was the one who didn't practice for ensembles the most.Ingrid was also nervous.Sylvain could tell that she was because when she played her warm-ups,Her tone was slightly raspy as her breath shook while she played.Felix was repeating his mantra of 'deep breath in,deep breath out,find your focus' under his breath while pacing the area rapidly;His black shoes tapping on the floorboards.Soon,the quartet was called to the stage.Ingrid and Dimitri picked up their instruments,Sylvain's cello was on a stand that was on the stage,Felix' piano was onstage as well.The four friends took their respective spots;Felix at the piano,Sylvain with his cello:now off the stand and Dimitri and Ingrid standing beside each other.They gave each other the signal that said "ready?" Felix readied his hands on the piano,Sylvain prepared his bow hold and rested the bow on his cello's strings,Dimitri put his violin onto his left shoulder and readied his bow hold,Ingrid took a breath in and raised her trumpet to her lips.They were ready to put on "The show of the century".Dimitri,being Dimitri,led his friends through the piece,Though they had a few close calls,Such as Sylvain almost missing his cue despite rehearsing countless times before,Luckily,Felix knew his cues and gave him a look that said "Hey!,It's your cue now!",Prompting him to enter just in the nick of time.Dimitri also had a mishap on stage as well,While he was playing,a bow hair broke off and he couldn't stop playing to yank it out,Luckily it was his cue to rest while ingrid played her solo part;Gallantly and knightly as always,Dimitri took the precious rests to yank off the broken bow hair before entering on his next cue.Felix almost tore down the group score from the piano in an attempt to turn the pages but he quickly used his elbow to prevent the sheets falling to the floor and used his rest cues to pick up and rearrange the sheets again,When the performance was over,The quartet received a standing ovation;Not just from their families and friends,But from the whole theater.They all stepped forward to take a bow and were congratulated by their families and friends when they went backstage.  
It was a great experience for all of them.  
It was also a promise they swore to each other.  
Musicians together,Friends forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on making it to the end!  
> Hope u enjoyed it
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome!


End file.
